


Color

by captainchristen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchristen/pseuds/captainchristen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone sees black and white. There has been rumors that color exists, but the only people who claim to see it have said that color comes into your life the moment your soul mate says your name. Even if it is true, it is said to only happen once in your life.</p><p>Carmilla didn’t believe that rumor. Until it happened. First with Ell, and then with Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Soul Mate Au.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction ever, please be gentle!

People are born seeing a lack of color. The entire world is black and white. Everything is so bland, so plain. However, there is one way to finally see color. When two soul mates find each other, they bring color to their lives. The first time they utter each other’s name, the entire world lights up. Everything becomes clearer and brighter. It almost like seeing the sun for the first time after being stuck in the dark for so long. It’s intoxicating; it’s addicting. When that color comes, everything changes.

However, when one soul mate dies, the color drains from the others life. And they are left feeling empty, looking for a way to find that love and that color again.

There have been rumors, that when one soul mates dies, the other can find another soul mate. However these cases are few and far between. Most people say it does not exist. Anyhow, the loss of one’s soul mates leaves the other lost and lonely. Carmilla should know. The first time Carmilla saw color was the first time Ell called Carmilla’s name.

 _“Carmilla…”_  it was merely a whisper, but that whisper turned everything Carmilla could see into bright and astonishing shades of red, blue green, and so many others.  _“It’s true, what they say. Color exists. I can see color. You brought the color into my life.”_  Ell spoke, her voice filled with happiness and wonder.

 _“Ell…”_  And she was right. Everything was true. Color did exist, and the world was so much more beautiful with it.

The first thing that Carmilla saw were Ell’s blue eyes. They were so bright and beautiful and filled with tears of joy. Carmilla saw the natural color of her cheeks. The pink color that signified life. The moment Carmilla and Ell looked at each other, it felt like they were seeing each other for the first time. Different colors came into view, the dark ebony of Carmilla’s hair and the deep red of Ell’s lips. They had finally found each other; they finally found the happiness they have both been searching for. It was like a dream come true. For the first time in Carmilla’s life, she was happy.

That is, until Carmilla’s mother decided to interfere. And so the dream ended.

When Carmilla’s mother discovered that Carmilla had fallen in love and found a soul mate in a target, her mother did everything in her power to stop it. Carmilla could still feel the sting of Ell’s words when her mother revealed herself to her love.

_“Get away from me you monster!” Ell screamed, looking at Carmilla with fear filled eyes._

_“My Dearest, please! I’m not a monster. I love you! Don’t do this, just listen to me, I’m trying to protect you! Please!”_  Carmilla begged. They were both crying; tears were streaming down both of their faces. Carmilla pleaded with Ell, but the words Carmilla’s mother implanted in Ell’s mind overpowered Carmilla’s words of love.  _“Ell… Please. I love you, I wouldn’t ever hurt you. Please, trust me.”_

_“Leave me alone! You are nothing but a monster! Stay away!”_

Carmilla tried to explain, but Ell was too frantic with fear to listen. Carmilla tried to reason with Ell, told her over and over again that their love was real but nothing she could say could convince Ell that she wasn’t a monster. And so Carmilla had to watch Ell be taken away, although she had tried everything to stop it. In the end, Carmilla’s mother put her in that dreadful coffin. And it was in that coffin Carmilla saw the color in her world disappear. She felt more than heard the scream. It made her heart ache in grief and she had felt a shiver go up her spine. She knew it was Ell; she would know that voice everywhere. The red blood that filled her coffin turned black, and her skin turned to grey before her eyes. Carmilla knew that Ell had died, and she knew that it was her fault.

That memory plagues Carmilla wherever she goes. Sometimes it come back to her in a nightmare, sometimes it comes to her when she gets lost in her own thoughts, but mostly, it happens when she sees something she had once seen the color of. She still remembers the color of Ell's eyes, however she cannot picture the color in her mind. The memories of Ell were a constant reminder that no matter how long she lived, she would never experience the sensation of color and love again.

After Carmilla’s punishment was over, and her time in the coffin was done, Carmilla met and befriended countless girls for her mother. Although she was afraid of outright disobeying her mother again, Carmilla sabotaged her mother’s plans whenever she could as a form of repentance for what had occurred with Ell. More than two hundred years passed, and Carmilla resigned herself to the fact that she would never find another soul mate. She felt that she did not deserve it. Anyone for whom Carmilla held feelings for would surely only see her as nothing more than a monster. This year would be no different than all the others. Go to Silas U. Lure the girls for her mother, ruin her mother’s plan if she could. And then next year start again. Carmilla honestly was not looking for anything to change. She gave up on that hope long ago.

And then Laura Hollis happened.

From the moment they had met Carmilla knew something was different with this one. This girl was intelligent, brave, and selfless. Qualities Carmilla had seen many times in other targets, however; there was something that pulled Carmilla to Laura. The first time Carmilla had felt that attraction to Laura - the same attraction she had felt to Ell – was when Laura argued with Carmilla.

“You’re a child, and you understand nothing. Not about life, not about this place, and certainly not about what it takes to survive in a world that— you know what? The sooner you stop playing Lois Lane, the better off you’ll be.” Carmilla said firmly. This girl did not know what she was getting herself into. Carmilla knew she needed to steer Laura away from that path if she were to save her.

“No.”

“What?”

“No, I’m not just gonna give up. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I am a child. A nineteen year old who had never left her city limits before she got here. Who thought that university was gonna be some big adventure full of books to read and parties to dance at. Who never thought anything bad could actually happen. Well, it turns out the world doesn’t work exactly how I thought it was going to. My university is creepy. And parties are full of numbskulls getting hammered and girls go missing and nobody seems to care. So, maybe that’s just the way it is, but that does not mean that I have to accept it. I deserve better. Betty deserves better. Hell, even you deserve better.” Laura replied.

No one had ever said that to her before. And Carmilla knew that something was happening. That she was feeling something she hasn’t felt since Ell. And it frightened her. Ell and Laura could not be more different. Ell was quiet, well-mannered and a tad timid. Laura, on the other hand, was intelligent, courageous, stubborn and fiery. But somehow they both were able to illicit something within Carmilla’s heart.

She found herself stealing Laura’s clothes, stealing her pillow, and making her cocoa. It unnerved her; it frightened her even. Carmilla could feel herself fall in love with this tiny girl, and Carmilla knew that she should not let it happen. Carmilla knew what her feelings could do, and Carmilla did her best to suppress her feelings for her tiny roommate because she could not bear seeing what happened to Ell happen to Laura.

But then, one day, Laura had called Carmilla’s name across their room to ask a question. “Carmilla, did you eat the last of my cookies again?”

And everything changed.

Once again color began filling Carmilla’s eyes. For the first time Carmilla could see the chocolate brown color of Laura’s eyes and the yellow of the pillow that Carmilla frequently stole from the other’s bed. Carmilla was awestruck; she never thought that she would ever experience color again, fall in love again. The rumors were true. Carmilla had at long last found her soul mate after her first died.

Carmilla was so caught up in experiencing the color come back, that she did not reply to Laura’s initial question, and instead just stared intently at Laura.

“Carmilla?” You okay?” Laura asked, concerned.

Carmilla was overjoyed, and at the same time, afraid. Carmilla knew what her love did to the girls, and she dreaded thinking of what would happen if her mother found out that she had found a soul mate in Laura. Carmilla refused to let that happen.

Carmilla snapped out of it and quickly said “Sorry Cutie, I finished them. I’ll head over and buy you some more right now.” Carmilla stood up from her bed, grabbed her wallet and jacket.

“Oh. Thanks, I guess.” Laura replied, confused.

“Contrary to what you believe, I’m not all bad.” Carmilla retorted as she walked quickly out of the room. Carmilla returned a few hours later around midnight, after Carmilla had time to clear her head. Laura was already asleep on her bed, her body facing towards the center of the room. Carmilla quietly entered the dorm and shut the door silently. Carmilla watched the sleeping girl, a million thoughts running through her head. Carmilla kneeled at the edge of Laura’s bed, and brushed away a few strands of hair from the tiny girl sleeping face.

“Beloved…” Carmilla murmured. She stroked the sleeping girl’s cheek softly. Carmilla could not resist. Laura was in too deep a sleep to hear her. “I love you, my darling.” Carmilla pressed a feather light kiss to her forehead and then stood up and made her way to her own. Halfway into bed, Carmilla heard a small whimper from the other girl’s bed. Carmilla looked over, and saw Laura’s face contorted in pain. She was having a bad dream.

Carmilla quickly walked back to the edge of Laura’s bed, and once again kneeled in front of the other girl. Carmilla deftly grasped Laura’s hand in her own, and used her other hand to stroke the girl’s hair. “Hey, cupcake, it’s okay. It was just a bad dream. I’m right here.” Carmilla shook the girl gently to wake her, unable to see her whimper and frightened. “Are you okay? You were having a bad dream.” Carmilla asked softly.

“Sorry. I’m okay. Thanks for waking me up.” Laura said as she cradled her head in her hands.

Carmilla could see her shaking. Laura’s hand, still in hers, was trembling slightly. Carmilla could not stand to see her all shaken up. “You’re not okay. You’re shaking. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Will… Will you cuddle with me? At least until I fall asleep? It always made me feel better when my father did.” Laura asked, with a hopeful voice. Laura activated her puppy dog eyes and succeeded in compelling Carmilla.

“Ugh, alright, just stop with the eyes.” Carmilla said playfully as she moved to come into the bed. Laura scooted closer to the wall to give Carmilla more room. Carmilla laid down and Laura promptly laid her head on the other girl’s chest and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s stomach. Carmilla wrapped Laura up in her arms and pulled the blanket up to cover them both. “Sleep now, Creampuff. I’m not going anywhere.” Carmilla could feel herself being filled with all the love she had for the girl in her arms. They both fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was the safest and happiest Carmilla had felt in over two hundred years.

When they had both awakened, there was an unspoken truce between them, a friendship of sorts, although they never spoke of what had transpired that night since. And after, Carmilla realized that Laura could not know of her love. It would put her in danger. Mother would take her away once she knew that they were soul mates. So Carmilla resorted to calling Laura by anything other than her name. All those pet names were a way of making sure Laura did not know that they were soul mates. Carmilla thought that Laura already harbored feelings for the Tall Ginger, and that she was a better match for the tiny girl. Laura would be relatively safe from the wrath of her mother.

But when Laura started experiencing the dreams, Carmilla knew that she had to do something. And so, she decided to throw caution to the wind and try to interfere. She gave Laura the batwing charm, and started making her attraction more obvious to Laura. However, the events of her capture made her reveal herself to Laura and the Scooby gang. She told them about Ell and about her mother. And when Will showed, up, Carmilla’s need to protect her love showed. When he was about to bite Laura, Carmilla’s instinct was to punch him and protect. So she did. But Carmilla knew that once she did, Willy Boy would know that she felt something for Laura, and would promptly run and tell mother like the mama’s boy he was. Carmilla needed to stop Will, but knew she was too weak after being starved to catch him. She needed a new plan. Carmilla knew her mother would devise a plan of attack before she acted, so Carmilla thought.

Once Will had ran, Carmilla turned to Laura and told her quickly, “Laura, I need you to call your ginger squad. We need to meet here for a war meeting. Tell the Ginger Amazon that a battle is brewing, and that she will need to prepare the Summer Society. Tell that Zeta to think of some friends to gather up, and tell the married ones to prep their sciencey friends for – Are you even listening to me?” Carmilla asked incredulously, looking at Laura. She was just staring at Carmilla.

“Carmilla…” Laura said, with tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong buttercup?”

“You called me Laura.” She replied simply.

Then it hit Carmilla. “You can see the colors…” Carmilla stated, wide eyed.

“Yes. Carm, you didn’t tell me…” Laura trailed off, happy beyond words. “You’re my soul mate, Carmilla. You have the most amazing brown eyes. I love you, Carmilla.”

Carmilla walked up to stand face to face with Laura. Carmilla gazed into Laura’s eyes and leaned down to press the gentlest kiss to her lips. “Just as I love you, my Beloved.” Carmilla replied as she gathered Laura into her arms. Carmilla rested her head on Laura’s as Laura buried her head in Carmilla’s neck. “My Beloved, you know what happened with Ell. My mother will stop at nothing to tear us apart.” Carmilla told her softly.

“I know. But we just found each other. I’m not losing you that quickly.” Laura looked up at Carmilla and tightened her hold around Carmilla’s stomach. “We have each other. We have our friends. We will free you from your mother. We can do this. Together.” Laura said as she smiled up at her.

Carmilla smiled back, and gave Laura a deep kiss. She knew that they would be okay. Everything would be alright. Carmilla had her love back and friends to watch her back. Carmilla had everything she had ever wanted behind her. And she was going to fight like hell to keep it. When the two finally pulled apart, Carmilla whispered against Laura’s lips.

“Together.”

 


End file.
